Forum:Ginko's Traveling Trades
UPDATE AUGUST 10TH: If you're sick and you smoke...the cough lasts far too long -.- If anyone has shadow Victini. I'm the guy to go to. I'll offer really well, and if it's level 1, the offer will be amazing In unrelated news, any botanists on the forum? I've been trying to propegate some hard wood/semi hard wood cuttings to use for bonsai...new at it, and could use some tips. Apple tree and Blueberry bush are doing well, but roses are getting black leaves...think I might be overwatering. Anybody with experience let me know. Search my profile --> Trainer ID: Ginko.Mist *The majority of the pokemon I'm willing to trade (some shinies are just too numerous to bother with and will be replaced as needed) have just been put up on my profile. There is a good speckling of over 350 shiny/shadow pokemon, Including multiples of starters, rares, and legendaries. *It is worth your time to search my profile if you haven't before. Note: Any reasonable offer will be responded to with an accept/reject. However, if your offer sucks it will rot. Pretty self explanatory. Don't waste both of our time and anticipation. Priority is currently shadow Victini and shadow Eevees If you have any, please comment below. If you bring to this topic an interesting pokemon and it is not on my list of priorities, please post with an offer. {C -Ginko Messages below this line. And please separate your conversation with dashes from that of the previous poster. ---- Hey Ginko, I recentely came across a Shadow Entei and was wondering if you are interested. -Champowsies {C Didn't see it on your profile. Do you still have it? I would be interested, but it depends on a couple factors. If it's not level 1, I don't really want to be involved. If it is level 1, it must know only shadow rush. If it knows tackle...I'm out. Let me know -Ginko Ginko, Yes I do still have it but it's level 50 so I'll try and find someone else. If you do have a fake pokemon, how do you know if it's fake? Because I got it at Lv. 50 and Shadow Rush is in the first move slot but I don't know if it's legit. Is there a way to test it? I have used it in battle and it works and looks like Entei but I'm just not sure. -Champowsies once it knows more than 3 moves, I don't know if there is a way to tell. but shadow entei and raikou have both been faked before that's why you see alot of lvl 1s with tackle. I'd say there's a 50/50 chance it's fake. It's still valuable though and since there is no way to tell if it's real or not, someone will surely pay just as well for it as any other shadow entei. -ginko ---Ok thanks for the help. -Champowsies Hi again Guru, I traded the Shadow Entei for another Shadow Entei Lv. 1 but it only knew tackle. And then I traded that one for Shiny Mew and two starters so it all worked out. Anyway, I believe your comment on Gurus forum, the "well played thing", was talking about him getting my Shadow Poliwag and Spearow. Correct me if I'm wrong. But I just got another Shadow Poliwag if you are interested. Furthermore, I finally got a Shadow Eevee! It is Lv.1 with Shadow rush so I am almost positive it is legit. I was wondering what you might trade for that? I am looking at picking up another dog before PTD2 starts and maybe you could help me out. If Shadow Eevee is not worth a Shiny or Shadow dog, than I can also throw in a few Shiny Eevees. Just tell me what you think. Champowsies Ginko I don't use advanced trading chat so could you trade with me? -PaxR00 P.S. Also I have a Shiny Eevee